Talk:Poison Ivy
Alternate History "Alternate Universe" would be more accurate. The Justice Lords' universe coexists with the primary DCAU universe. Both Poison Ivies exist concurrently in the DCAU multiverse. An argument could be made to give the Lords' version of Ivy her own article, however, it would be so short that I think we can just use a section like this to acknowledge all of the Arkham inmates from the Justice Lords' Earth in the article for "our" universe's version of the characters. --19:15, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't know what you're talking about :D :That makes more sense to me. I've taken the liberty of changing it on the page. - NakedSamurai 03:56, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Depth This is more a point of overall clarification, but since Ivy is the first character I've really dealt with that has the potential to be quite expansive, I need to know: Is it requested that every adventure be chronicled in the History section? For characters like Batman or Superman this borderlines on the impossible, I know, but for characters like Ivy, who have a reasonable presence in a series but not an immeasurable one, do we want specific details? - NakedSamurai 00:39, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :There's no written guideline, but for "small" characters is perfectly OK to document all their adventures. It's sort of what we are about: detail. Go nuts. The more detail we have, the more pics we can add, and the more attractive our articles will be. ― Thailog 00:41, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Gotham Girls/Harley and Ivy Ivy's appearances in seasons 1 and 2 of GG should be accurate. Since season 3 is an actual story, I just assumed she was in them all (and I didn't have time to really check). If someone could verify this, that would be great (Season 3 starts with "Ms.ing in Action"). - NakedSamurai 04:47, 25 February 2007 (UTC) I decided to make a "Harley and Ivy" subsection. This serves two purposes: first, it allows the chronicling of their adventures without breaking Ivy's separate history; second, it allows some exploration of their relationship (within the context of the history, of course). When I wrote some of that section, I initially had it as part of the history, but upon reading it I felt it made more sense to distinguish her solo activities from the team-up. I'' don't plan on writing much regarding the first two seasons of Gotham Girls, save that they had many excursions which furthered their relationship (naturally, anyone else can feel free to provide more detail for those areas). However, since Season 3 was actually a linear story, it seems important enough that I'll re-watch it and provide a more detailed account. :Finally re-watched season 3 and included Ivy's participation in the Dora Fries incident. This bio should be done - NakedSamurai 02:52, 24 March 2007 (UTC) - NakedSamurai 07:22, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Do we know when GG took place chronologically? It's not super important, I know, but I'm mostly curious about the events of season 3: did they happen ''before or after the SS episode "Hard as Nails"? : aired between 2000 & 2002, and Hard as Nails aired in 2003 --BoneGnawer 12:44, 2 March 2007 (UTC) I'd also like to try and make the "Harley and Ivy" section a little more focused on Ivy (what with this being her article and all), but that's difficult considering the nature of the relationship and adventures. Suggestions? ...At any rate, she's getting close to finished. From my standpoint, the only things really missing are the episode "Chemistry" and Season 3 of GG. - NakedSamurai 10:21, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Design Section Great work so far. I have one suggestion, and this applies to all of Batman rogues (and this Wiki's editors): these articles should contain a section (in realworld perspective) making an analysis of such character's revamped designs. It always seemed to me a break in continuity to redesign characters with no explanation other than an artistic whim. The section would say something in the lines of "In , this character sported a different design than the one it had in , because the creative team decided to give the characters a DC Comics based look." We should also have an article called Revamp, because that was the official term Bruce Timm used. And there, we would make a more detailed scrutiny of the process, with pictures et all. ― Thailog 18:07, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :I couldn't agree more. I'd intended all along on including a picture of Ivy with the pre-TNBA look. I'll be sure to include sections where the characters were revamped from here on in. Fortunately, there aren't many obscure characters; most of TNBA dealt with Batman's famous rogues or a new character altogether. :Since the article isn't entirely written from a real-world perspective, I merely included a disclaimer for the single section describing the revamp. To me, the tag suggests the entire article is written from a real world perspective, when that isn't the case for this particular section. :For the article itself, I tried to keep it brief. It's important to mention that these characters underwent a change, but the extent of that change should probably be thoroughly detailed in the eventual Revamp article, not in each character's section. - NakedSamurai 20:13, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. Though, I don't think it's necessary to include that "realworld" disclaimer. Normally, sections outside the main body of the article — Background Information or Appearances — are by definition out-of-perspective. ― Thailog 22:03, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what the goal of an "analysis" of the revamped designs would be. I think such an analysis is aesthetic and would therefore be subjective. By having a screenshot or character model of each "revamp" of a character within an article (as in Batman), we can illustrate the changes without introducing a subjective "analysis" that would prone to debates where there could be no right answers. --BoneGnawer 22:17, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::The analysis would be merely descriptive: "The Penguin looked like a mutated person in to follow up on his likeness in Batman Returns, while on his appearance is closely based on the comics". ― Thailog 22:27, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, sounds good. --BoneGnawer 22:31, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Infobox Image Does anyone like this image? The only downside is that she's out of costume, but I really like her look and design. ― Thailog 15:45, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :That one caught my eye as well but I initially decided against it since she wasn't in costume. :Typically, I would be against something like this, but Ivy is a rare exception because her costumed persona doesn't drastically differ from her "alter-ego". Aesthetically, this is a much better shot, and TNBA Ivy isn't easy to find pictures for (most of her scenes have either lots of background action occurring or other characters in them with her). :From my end, I have no problem with the change. However, we should note somewhere (whether it's on the image page or at the bottom of Ivy's article) why her bio image is out of costume when for all intents and purposes it shouldn't be. - NakedSamurai 16:30, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::...Honestly, I really like that picture a lot better than the current one. If we're not going to change it, I'm going to add it in because it just looks good. - NakedSamurai 02:15, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :::Fine by be... I proposed it, so... ― Thailog 09:57, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Since there hasn't been much talk, I'm switching it because it's a better photo. The other one is being added to the article (no sense deleting it), so it can be switched later if we like. - NakedSamurai 02:52, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I did the same with the other. ― Thailog 10:58, 24 March 2007 (UTC) I see that this has already been discussed. I think the one pushed down in the article (in the "Harley & Ivy" section) is better for the infobox. She's in costume and not posed awkwardly. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:22, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Ivy's powers There may actually be some evidence to the idea that Ivy has control over plants. In the episode "House and Garden" (the one where she "gets married") Batman is captured by ordinary climbing Ivy and carried to Poison Ivy. This would indicate she had control over it. MrWhitman 18:13, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Relationship with Harley Ivy and Harley's relationship needs updating. DC has confirmed they are in a non-monogamous relationship. It's canon. :Not exactly. DC said the current continuity Harley and Ivy are that. They didn't explicitly say the same about DCAU Harl and Ives. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:48, November 4, 2015 (UTC)